1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lighting devices and more specifically it relates to a chemiluminescent funeral symbol. The chemiluminescent funeral symbol is a religious ornament which creates a bright iridescent light and is hung from a rearview mirror in a motor vehicle during a funeral procession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lighting devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,564 to Kinn et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,851 to Kaplan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,273 to Kuo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,869 to Douglas and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,816 to Arcadia et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A chemiluminescent kite has a frame including at least one support member, and a cover sheet supported by the frame and adapted to catch the wind. At least one support member of the kite includes at least one self-contained source of chemiluminescent light. The source has an outer flexible container which transmits light and which contains both a first reactive composition and at least one inner breakable container. The inner container contains a second reactive composition which is adapted to react with the first reactive composition to provide chemiluminescent light. The cover sheet may be made of a translucent or transparent material, so that the light is visible through the cover sheet. In addition, the cover sheet may be decorated with an opaque design.
A polygonal outer shell providing improved light transmission characteristics for chemiluminescent lighting devices. The corners created by incidence of the surfaces that comprise the shell create a fiber optic effect by concentrating the light in the corners, thus enhancing visibility of light emanating from the light stick and optimizing the amount and distribution of light radiated from the device. Furthermore, a hook-shaped tip is provided by which the light may be suspended from a means of horizontal support. In an alternate embodiment, the hook defines an opening and a quick release locking device, which allows quick insertion of the means of horizontal support into an eye and simultaneously prevents the support from disengaging therefrom unless the locking device is released.
A lighting bar having an elastic transparent tube with its interior divided with two or more chambers for containing different chemicals separately in the chambers. The elastic tube is able to be bent for forcing a dividing thin film of the chambers to break, so as to let the chemicals mix together to produce light.
An artistic display device includes a shell having a substantially flat front wall through which an optical image is to be transmitted and a rear wall disposed substantially parallel to the front wall. A body of liquid-absorbing material is essentially in the shape of a flat layer. The front and rear walls of the shell have perimetrical portions that are positioned close together in a parallel relationship, with the flat body of liquid-absorbing material having a perimetrical portion that is disposed between and supported by the perimetrical portions of the walls. The rear wall is also rearwardly recessed to form a compartment. At least one set of frangible vials are housed in the compartment containing respectively separate liquids, which vials may be broke, so as to mix the liquids to provide a chemiluminescent light-generating mixture that will then saturate the liquid-absorbing body. The liquid-absorbing body then continuing to be supported from its perimetrical portion in substantially its original flat configuration. A flat light control member disposed between the flat layer of liquid-absorbing material and the front wall of the shell for modifying light, that is then generated from the liquid-absorbing material and transmitted through the front wall.
An illuminated memorial for use at a grave site is comprised of an opaque hollow structure that defines an interior chamber. An aperture extends into the hollow structure exposing a portion of the hollow chamber. The hollow structure itself is preferably formed from metal and is shaped and reinforced in its structure to resist physical damage from vandals. A light source is contained within the hollow structure proximate the aperture, whereby light emitted by the light source is directed through the aperture. The light source is powered by at least one rechargeable battery. A photovoltaic source is supported at the highest point of the hollow structure. The photovoltaic source converts light into electricity and recharges the rechargeable batteries during daylight conditions.